User talk:Leopardclawxx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors books Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley logo! Hope you like it! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 19:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh! sorry about my sig, I can fix it. -Featehrmoon Sure! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 19:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon if your on, wanna go on the new irc? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi! Me gonna join your wiki. Hope your dancing, now that you've got a new member. =P ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers... 11:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Heya! :) So what kind of pages does it need exactly? ONLY book pages? And do I need to ask on the talk pages of the projects to join like you do on warriors wiki? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 08:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 08:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm having some problems making my signature work, how do you do it? :/ -- Paleclaw 08:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No, I meant my old one. Though I couldn't get that one to look how I wanted either, but I gave up on it. XP How do I make the one that says ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ work? Not sure why it did that siggy a minute ago... 0.o ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 09:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) There we go. Alright thanks a ton! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 09:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) There we go, it's working now! :D ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 09:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leopardclaw! I was wondering...can we make pages for series, saying what book came first in the series, what book came last, ect, and also to say the plot of the whole book series. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers... 11:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi...I was just going to say...If you need some more staff...i can help :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon HI! Remember me? :D Sparrowfang 08:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclawxx! I am Swanfur, and I am BRAND SPANKING NEW here. I would like to join Project Fan Fiction, but I am not sure how. Can you give me some pointers on my talk page? Thanks x.D Swanfur (talk) 23:04, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leo, yes me again. Can I become an apprentice on Project Fan Fiction? (even though you dont know the steps?) Plz answer back! Thanks! Swanfur (talk) 13:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Can you add me then to be a warrior? I honestly don't know how because I have never been in any Project EVER Thanks thanks thanks!!! X.D Swanfur (talk) 16:33, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm back. I'll be on chat. Swanfur (talk) 19:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leo I'm not messaging you to complain about this, but on the warriors theory wiki, it shows that Breezepelt is Leafpool's son which he is Nightcloud's son though:s Swanfur (talk) 17:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Nope the last person who edited was a contributer and they did it over a year ago. I don't think anyone is active anymore. I mean, I edited the Theory: is Hollyleaf Alive, but that is only the most recent edit Swanfur (talk) 15:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Smh Swanfur (talk) 15:59, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey There is another wiki warriors.wikia.com/ that I know is alot more active and it has awhole lot more users that are willing to help you. I have made many edits on there and have made lots of friends. And maybe they can come on your wiki as well! Swanfur (talk) 10:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I will because I know they (cant) find a place to write fanfiction on warrior cats! Swanfur (talk) 11:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Age You are 14? Im 18! Sorry it had to be that way(sarcasm outbreak) Swanfur (talk) 23:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I see because apparently you hadn't edited it for about 3 years. I think it was your userpage. Swanfur (talk) 12:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Leopard. I see my sis has edited here before? ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Hailooo I'm new to this wiki. 01:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi Leopardclaw! Can I help revive the wiki? 13:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Revival Can I help revive the wiki? -- 21:21, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Would you like to join my wiki? HERE! -- 18:42, November 26, 2015 (UTC)